Turning Right
by Newgirl78
Summary: Nick and Jess leave Cece's wedding heading straight toward something amazing.


**Just a short little one shot on how to start Season 3. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nick pulled into a parking spot and turned his head to grin mischievously at Jess. She started to reach out to touch his arm when her phone started playing. Her face fell as she jumped to grab it. A frown came across her face and she held it up.

"Cece." Her voice was full of disappointment. "I better take this."

He just nodded quickly and opened his car door. He heard Jess speaking to Cece in a hushed voice as he slowly walked to the front of the car and with his hands shoved in his pockets, sat on the end of the hood.

Jess got out of the car and aimlessly wandered around the back of the car as she listened to Cece pour her heart out about her talk with Schmidt and Elizabeth. It wasn't until Cece finally said, "are you at home?" that she was finally able to speak.

She glanced over at Nick and brought her left hand to the phone to cover her mouth, speaking as softly as she could. "I'm at the beach with Nick."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, Cece. We called it." She swallowed hard remembering that painful moment not even an hour ago, then continued after hearing a small gasp at the other end of the line. "I begged him to change his mind, Cece. I told him I want to uncall it, and...he came back. He grabbed me and kissed me like he would never let me go, and took my keys. He's...I want this Cece. I want this more than I've ever wanted anything in my life."

She could hear a tinge of pain in Cece's voice. "Good for you, babe. You two deserve this. Don't rush to call me back, okay?"

Jess smiled. "Get some sleep."

Hanging up the phone, Jess quietly made her way to the front of the car where Nick was leaning against the car, his white shirt bright in the moonlight. She touched him gingerly on the shoulder, wondering if this was something they did now. She was momentarily disappointed when he pulled away, until he hopped off the car and grabbed her hand. He smiled and motioned his head toward the beach.

"Come on."

She smiled and nodded as he squeezed her hand tighter and led them down to a quiet spot on the sand. He threw his suit jacket on the ground, sitting down and stretching his legs out in front of him toward the ocean. Sitting down to his left, Jess slowly lowered herself onto the sand in her tight sari skirt, her knees toward Nick and her feet tucked underneath her. Nick saw her shiver and wrap her arms across her body, rubbing her arms against the cool night breeze. Without a second thought, he grabbed his jacket and gently draped it across her shoulders as she slipped her arms in the sleeves, breathing in the scent that made her crazy with desire. Silently, and with slight hesitation, she leaned her head onto his shoulder as he leaned back on his hands in the sand.

Afraid to move, Jess froze for a moment before letting out a little laugh and raising her head to look at him. "Nick, do you feel awkward? Why am I nervous? Are you nervous?"

He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. "It's weird, right?"

"I just. I'm not sure what I'm allowed to say or do here." She nervously bit her lip and he wondered if she was even remotely aware of how much it drove him crazy.

"Jess, we slept together." Watching her face fall, he quickly sat up and grabbed her hands. "Wait, that's not...I didn't...gaaaaaaah." He took a deep breath as he saw her start to smile. "What I mean is...that's all I can think about and I just want to be able to hold you. Whenever I want." She smiled as she scooted closer to him, twisting her legs over across his thighs as he rested his right hand on her knees and leaned towards her. "Just touch you." His hand slowly left her knee and reached up to gently brush across her bangs and tuck a loose curl behind her ear. "And kiss you." His eyes dropped to her lips before settling back on her beautiful eyes. He felt her hands glide their way up his chest and grab his face in her hands. He closed his eyes for a second, wondering if it was possible to want something so much. To feel her hands on his skin and just know that his heart had physically hurt the second he spoke those ridiculous words and tried to call this. She leaned back slightly and narrowed her eyes.

"Kind of like this?" She tilted her head, pausing to give him the smallest of smiles, before she pressed her lips to his. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. It wasn't frantic, or rushed. He felt no sadness knowing that it would end soon, or fear that he could be ruining anything. It was sweet and exhilarating, as a wave of pure happiness washed over him. His hands found her waist as she leaned backwards, her head gently hitting the sand. He stopped suddenly and pulled back, looking into her questioning eyes as she ran her fingers across his neck.

"Jess, I ..."

She shook her head and pressed a finger to his lips. "You don't have to say anything, Nick. Not tonight. Tonight we just get to be together." Her hand ran down the side of his cheek, her fingers firmly curling around his shirt. "Deal?"

He smiled before leaning into another kiss as they melted into the sand. "Whatever my girl wants."


End file.
